


Lucy Claus

by HardToBeABard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Director Sanvers Warmth, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardToBeABard/pseuds/HardToBeABard
Summary: Lucy buys a special surprise for her girls and puts on a show.Santa Baby x Director Sanvers
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Lucy Claus

“Luce, the fireplace is on and the heat has been going on all day. Why don’t you take off your jacket.” Alex suggested to her girlfriend who was still sitting on the couch in her slim parka jacket.

"Unless you are hiding something under there” Maggie smirked, sharing a look with Alex whose face had changed with the possibility their girlfriend was hiding something from them.

“It’s a surprise.” Lucy said matter-of-factly with a pointed look at her two girlfriends.

Continuing the lite jesting Maggie quickly rebuttals “What are you naked under there or something?” 

“I hope not, need I remind you we just walked home from Kara’s and it's not exactly warm out there. The snow on the ground will back me up. It would be stupid to be outside right now in only a jacket for a surprise. Plus we promised not to do anything dirty in front of Kara anymore after….”

“...Alex! I promise I did not walk home in just a jacket. I changed into the surprise when we got back.”

Maggie’s head whipped toward Lucy, eyes burning a hole into the side of her face. It was Lucy’s turn to look smug. Alex pouted looking between them still not fully understanding what was happening.

Lucy finally turned to face Maggie with a tilt of her head. “I haven’t said or done anything yet you have a nice little blush forming there Mags.”

Not giving Lucy the response she wants, Maggie turned toward Alex. “Will you please grab us some gatorade and put them on my nightstand. Get in some comfy pj’s and wait for us by the bed. We are watching a show tonight”

Alex nods still not understanding what was happening. The looks, the gatorade, the almost dom like orders. But she loves a good Christmas movie so she wasn’t going to complain. 

Once Alex was up and heading towards the kitchen Lucy stood up to look down at Maggie. “Tisk Tisk Maggie. I never said you could open your present so soon. I should make you wait even longer to see your surprise”

“I was with you when you bought it.” Maggie counters. The back and forth snark was one of her favorite things about their relationship, the push and pull of dominance always trying to one up each other; though she would never admit it, losing was almost if not always just as fun as winning when Lucy had her way.

“You haven’t seen it on me, nor did you see the nice little additions I got in the mail this morning.” While Maggie was playing checkers Lucy was playing Chess. She knew Maggie would try and take control of the situation. Not tonight not on Lucy’s watch.

“What are we waiting for?” Maggie bows in defeat, willing to let in go, she wanted to get this show started knowing what she knew she was already having dirty thoughts.

“Go turn on the lights we strung up the other day and join Alex in your new silky pajamas and wait for me. I just got to grab something from the closet.”

Maggie walks into the room and finds Alex sitting on the bed, glasses on book in hand, Maggie smirks at the innocence of her girlfriend, she has no idea what's about to hit her. Going through the process of turning on the stringed lights and changing into the red silky short/shirt set they bought last week. She climbs into bed hearing the soft sound of high heels clicking on the floor getting louder and louder.

Lucy enters the bedroom and slowly shuts the door behind. Coat still on, facing the wall she reaches out and dims the bedroom light so the stringed lights are the main light source. 

Alex looks up from the book she was reading looking questioningly at the scene before her. 

Lucy turns around, her hair tousled out of the loose ponytail it was in earlier laying over the coat.

Bright red lipstick on her lips, eyes full of mischief.

Slowly walking toward the edge of the bed stopping a few paces short, Lucy slowly unzips her coat and lets it fall to the floor. 

“Holy Fuck!” Maggie gasps out. Breath taken away.

She physically can not move her eyes away from the sight in front of her. Nothing in her imagination could come up with something so...so hot.

Wearing a sexy red lace bra with white faux fur lining on the top, a satin bow set in the middle with matching red lace thong underwear she and Maggie bought the other day with the exception of the matching red garter belt she ordered online which attached to red thigh high stockings paired only with her new Louboutins, an early Christmas present to herself.

Pressing the button of the remote hidden in her hand ‘Santa Baby’ starts playing on their bedroom speakers, not loud enough to take away from the forthcoming show but as a nice background track to get going.

With a smirk and a hither motion of her finger having both her girls under her spell, Maggie and Alex make their way to the edge of the bed for front row viewing. Book and glasses gently thrown towards the side table, though neither make it but nobody seems to notice.

With the soft glow of the strung lights and the music filling the background and a wink directed at her audience Lucy starts sensually moving her hips in time with the music. Turning around hips moving round and round giving her girls a full view of her backside. Beyond the music quiet moans echo in the air. Not even 30 seconds in and both Maggie and Alex are putty in her hands. 

Spinning back around Lucy walks the two steps towards Alex and sits on her lap. Automatically Alex’s hands go to wrap around Lucy but before she can make contact Lucy is able to grab her wrists “no touching Alex” directing the wandering hands till they can grasp at the edge of the bed. Only then does Lucy continue. 

Grinding down, leaning back into Alex knowing from experience being this close and not being able to touch was only going to turn Alex on even more. Focusing on her body movements making sure to cover Alex's body with hers showing her what she can not have. Grinding hard at the perfect spot that seemed to elicit a gasp every time

With one final roll Lucy makes eye contact with Maggie and spins herself so she is straddling her. “You. You can touch all you like” Rolling her hips into Maggie's, eyes not leaving each other. Lucy’s arms wrap around Maggie's neck as Maggie's arms wrap around Lucy’s waist hands landing on her firm ass. 

Heaving breathing and groans drawn out the music as Lucy continues her ministrations switching between teasing Alex showing her what she can not have and indulging Maggie letting her hands roam all over.

Hours later lying together in bed chests still heaving, a layer of sweat glistens on their skin. “That was…” Maggie starts but she can not find the words.

“Yeah” Alex breaths out “I don’t think I will be able to walk tomorrow”

"You both owe me 300 bucks" Lucy announces as she tries and sits up. Looking down at the destroyed stockings, the only remaining item on her form after the night they had. "Those underwear you heathens ripped off me and bra you destroyed were a 200 dollar set not to mention the belt and stockings"

"Worth every penny"

"Hope you both enjoyed your surprise present. Merry Christmas. Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! Can I end it there?  
> I think its the thought that counts here. 
> 
> I had 4-5 versions of an ending and I can confirm I can not write anything close to smut. I'm lucky I was able to get this word vomit out. I am going to go back into my dark cave of angst now.


End file.
